


A Home

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [52]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Crew as Family, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Jim had never considered Iowa home.





	A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5613787#t5613787) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Jim had never considered Iowa home–not before his mom went back to space or before Frank came to live with them or before Sam left, and certainly not after all of that–and he’d quietly and secretly hoped that being in Starfleet, being a part of something more than just himself, would give him a place to call home.

It didn’t work quite the way he’d thought–no matter how much he loved the Enterprise and wouldn’t give her up for anything, she was just a ship–but through missions and diplomacy, long shifts and red alerts, damage and rebuilds, he learned that the rooms and corridors he passed through every day weren’t what made it a home. The people there, his crew, were what really made it something more than just that, and after years of feeling adrift and lost, he finally realized that he’d found a family–and a home–out in the dark beyond of space.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
